The Clinical Information Utility System is a clinical data base management system which was specially designed to collect, organize, archive, and retrieve clinical data for patient care and research at the National Institutes of Health in Bethesda, Maryland. The system architecture is an integrated set of subsystems. The subsystems perform the functions of data entry, management, and retrieval.